Beloved Vampire
by Seibri-Senju
Summary: i was itching to do a vampire YURI fic so yeah... 14-year-old Tsunade Senju was dared to go into a "cursed" chapel and what she finds surprises her... WARNING CONTAINS YURI IN OTHER WORDS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Beloved Vampire

_ A/N: Just a little random morsel of some Tsunade/Suburu in case you started to miss this couple...Enjoy!_

_**Beloved Vampire: Chapter I**_

"Come on, Senju, don't be chicken!" said one of the sixteen-year-old girls.

Fourteen-year-old Senju Tsunade got an annoyed look on her face and clenched her fists tightly. "I'm no chicken, Sayumin!"

"Then why don't you go into the old abandoned chapel, Chicken?" one of the other girls teased.

"Maybe it's because she heard about the girl who was bitten by a vampire and now she is forbidden to leave this chapel; she only drinks the blood of young girls, A.K.A Tsuna-Chan!"

"Shut up, I'll prove I'm not chicken!" Tsunade said as she turned to face the door to old, abandoned, Matsuki Chapel. It reeked of bat dung and mold. The young platinum blonde closed her eyes and silently gulped to herself. She placed a hand on the splintery, wooden door and slightly pushed on it. It opened with a moderately loud creak that echoed into the semi-dark sanctuary of the chapel. All that lit it (which was barely at most) were the cracked and dusty stain-glass windows on either side of the room. Tsunade almost soundlessly shifted a foot forward.

"Move it, Senju!" the girl, who was believed to be Sayumin, pushed her into the chapel and slammed the door shut.

Tsunade didn't move a muscle for fear that slam would have surely made the whole chapel itself collapse, crushing her beneath it, but also because she _was_ afraid. Tsunade began to feel weak at the knees and her stomach had that empty feeling that effectively made her shake violently. Unintentional tears began to fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Tsunade buried her face in her hands and whimpered helplessly in this big, dark chapel.

Alone.

At least that's what she thought.

"What be thou distemperature..? Wherefore thou cower in the dark?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Tsunade jumped and turned around. She didn't see anyone or anything. "W-Who's there, what do you want?"

"Be not afraid... I'm here to make thee feel better..."

Suddenly a dark figure came up from behind, tackled Tsunade, and held her down by both her wrists.

"Who the h-!"

"Shhh..! Shhh..." The unknown figure shifted Tsunade's arms so that both wrists were restricted by one hand. The free hand pushed away the loose strands of hair that were in the way of Tsunade's neck.

Tsunade's muscles tensed up immediately. It was the vampire girl who was now only seconds away from biting the young platinum blonde's neck. Tsunade was hopelessly lying there not able to do a thing.

"Once I bite thee, thou shall crave thy sound of my voice, the feel of my touch... and thy heart shall not be of light...but of darkness..." The vampire girl licked her lips and lightly touched the tip of her tongue to Tsunade's soft neck.

Tsunade gasped at the touch and shuttered a little. "S-Sto-!"

"Shhh..." The vampire girl coaxed. The young vampire breathed a heated breath against Tsunade's neck before sinking her fangs into her neck slowly.

The platinum blonde opened her mouth as if to let out a loud yelp of pain but nothing came out. But the strange thing was she didn't feel pain but rather... _ecstasy_.

"Mmm..." the vampire girl moaned a little.

"Please..! Sto-o... Ahnn..." Tsunade hopelessly moaned in response.

The vampire girl began to giggle as she drank the sweet, red nectar. She cautiously let go of Tsunade's wrists and slid her hands down to the girl's relatively small breasts.

Tsunade tried to put up a fight but she found herself not even trying to resist. The young platinum blonde even felt her face flush red and she began to breathe heavily like the room was suddenly on fire. Tsunade remembered reading something like this in a book about creatures of the night once. It said that a vampire's bite could put the victim in a place of pure ecstasy, making them powerless to stop the vampire in question. Tsunade felt as though she was slipping away into a sick darkness. Her eyes became hazy and her muscles relaxed. She was at the mercy of the vampire girl now.

The vampire girl noticed that Tsunade had finally relaxed. She smiled and took her fangs out of the young platinum blonde's neck. Then she flipped Tsunade on her back, "I hath not tasted blood like that in a hundred year's time... you are very... fair as well..." the vampire girl said as she lifted herself off of the hot platinum blonde. She felt Tsunade's forehead, "And you're feeling warm as well..." Then she leaned down and kissed it gently, then the nose, and then Tsunade's lips.

Tsunade finally got a good look at the vampire girl's face and it seemed to break her out of her deep trance. "... Y-You-" Tsunade tried to finish her sentence but the vampire girl put a finger to the young platinum blonde's lips.

"You have very soft lips..." The vampire girl placed a hand on Tsunade's cheek and put her thumb on the platinum blonde's lips feeling them gingerly.

Tsunade struggled to reach a hand up and grabbed the vampire girl's wrist weakly. "You're very... pretty... My Mistress..." she said weakly.

The vampire girl seemed to stop all action. That was so unexpected. The only thing that made it even weirder was that she... felt the same way. "I thank thee... Minion..."

"Do... me..." Tsunade said still holding onto the vampire girl's wrist and snuggling against her hand lightly.

That was all the vampire girl had to hear, she gingerly got on top of Tsunade, hands on either side of the young platinum blonde's head. The vampire girl leaned down and kissed Tsunade's lips.

Tsunade blushed and kissed back.

The vampire girl whispered into the platinum blonde's ear, "Say my name..."

"What... is it..?"

"Well in thy language it is Suburu... but my true name is Sabre... only call us by thy true name... Minion..."

"Yes... Sabre..."

Sabre began to lift up Tsunade's t-shirt. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a bra (not that Sabre was complaining). The young vampire rubbed a finger over one of the platinum blonde's hard nipples. Then she moved down and covered the nub in a thin layer of saliva before doing the same to the other.

A moan escaped Tsunade's throat as she reached up and ran a hand through Sabre's long, dark hair.

Sabre trailed kisses from Tsunade's collar bone down to the belly button where she dipped her tongue into it a few times. That's when she came to Tsunade's buttoned up shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them with only her mouth. She pulled them down and then the underwear. Small, blonde curls were exposed to the open. Sabre began to wet Tsunade's inner thighs with her tongue. She then spread the girl's legs open a little more and flicked her tongue at Tsunade's pre-cum.

"Sabre..!" Tsunade moaned impatiently.

"Calm thyself... We don't want to succumb to climax too soon, do we?"

"N...No..." Tsunade said a little disappointed.

"Heh, don't worry, I will take thy maidenhead soon, ay?" Sabre said rather energetically.

"H-Hai (Yes)..." Tsunade said a little happier.

Sabre teased Tsunade with her tongue a little bit more. Then she rose back up and made out with the platinum blonde while lightly rubbing two fingers on the girl's aching, virgin heat slowly.

Tsunade couldn't help but moan against Sabre's lips. Then she wrapped her arms around Sabre's waist pulling her into the kiss a bit more. "Please, Sabre, take me seriously..." Tsunade whispered hotly.

"I do take thee seriously." Sabre said with a surprised look on her face, "Wherefore do I continue these actions if I didn't take thee in a serious humour?"

"I don't know but... you make it seem like you've had experience with other girls..."

Sabre looked down to hide her eyes away from Tsunade's unique hazel orbs. "... Thou art correct..."

Tsunade looked at Sabre with a sudden surprise at the fact that she admitted it so easily.

"Thou art not the first girl... you are not even the first one to tell me that you 'love' me... Truth be told, thou art really the," Sabre paused to recollect for a bit, "the four-hundredth girl in a long time who has told me so and I had foolishly given myself to them... looking back on it, I was so very desperate in trying to find love again, I wouldn't think a thing about it... but in any case when they left, they always promised to come back on such a day at such a time... but when that day and time came..."

"Again..?" Tsunade questioned.

"Ay..." Sabre answered. Her voice depicted a sound of heart-wrenching neglect. "You see I have been alive for more than a thousand years... Back in my time, I was an outcast because of my affections towards other girls. That didn't help my family being accused of witchcraft because of my affections, though my family didn't care. It was then that I met a girl who was just like me... except she was beshrewed to be a vampire. To me that didn't matter... It was about a fort night when everyone had heard of our secret love... and by then my love had turned me a vampire... thank the stars I had gotten away, but my love, Jankei, was... staked through the heart..!"

Tsunade's expression became concern as she heard the young vampire cry softly in the silence. It really made Sabre seem more human, seeing her like this. "Oh, Sabre..." Tsunade cupped the vampire's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers reassuringly. "Sabre... look at me..."

She looked up.

"I'm the type of person that means what she says. I mean, why would I deliberately let you have your way with me if I didn't mean it?"

"Why doth the others do the same and not be true to their word?" Sabre said once again lowering her eyes.

Tsunade once again lifted Sabre's gaze and looked in her beloved's soulless eyes. The young platinum blonde then placed her lips slowly and more hotly against Sabre's once more. Then again, and again; it wasn't long before the tables had been turned and Tsunade was now seme over Sabre.

"Sukidaiyo (I love you)... Sabre..."

"Minion... what is thy name..?" Sabre said her voice rich with lust.

"My name is Senju Tsunade... but you can call me Tsuna-Chan..." Tsunade said still lying on top of Sabre whilst removing the ragged remains of a dress from the young vampire's shoulders. She began to lick down Sabre's soft body as it began to show a little more to her liking. Tsunade could feel the vampire squeeze her ass roughly which only made her moan as they met lips and she slipped her tongue into her victim's mouth, careful as to not touch the fangs which was fairly difficult.

"Tsuna-Chan..!" Sabre moaned lustfully as her and Tsunade's hips grinded together in a frenzy of heated hunger while the platinum blonde lowered down and began sucking and nibbling on the young vampire's neck leaving a small, red bruise.

"Sabre... I'll always be there for you... until the day I die..!" Tsunade viciously whispered in her ear as she removed, or rather, ripped Sabre's dress and underwear off her body in one instant. Then she moved down to Sabre's slender legs and began licking the inner thighs like the young vampire had done to her. Tsunade hadn't noticed this before but, for a vampire, Sabre was pretty warm to the touch, seeing as how she was supposed to be undead. Then Tsunade began to touch her tongue to Sabre's heat slowly and lightly, earning her a small shutter and shaken gasp in response.

"I beg thee, Tsuna-Chan," Sabre said, "have thy way with me..!"

"As you wish," Tsunade smirked, "My Mistress..." After being given permission, Tsunade no longer hesitated and began to eat away at the young vampire's core with hot passion.

Sabre arched in total ecstasy as her moans got louder and louder with every lick or nibble to her heat. "Oh, Tsuna-Chan, ay..! Mmn, right there!"

Tsunade stopped licking and let her fingers join in the fun. "Sabre..." The young platinum blonde slid two fingers inside Sabre's throbbing core and continued to slide them in and out, slowly increasing her speed and force.

Sabre screamed out again from this new source of pleasure. She then propped herself up on her elbows panting her heart out.

Tsunade looked up and smirked again, licking her lips, then she rose up and licked Sabre's bottom lip.

Sabre smiled against the platinum blonde's eager tongue and granted her access to her mouth. Now the two were locked in oral combat.

Tsunade still fingered Sabre furiously whilst the young vampire bucked her hips in time with her.

Sabre then began to gingerly finger fuck Tsunade's virgin core, making Tsunade break from the lip lock and scream out as she felt her virgin wall break.

"Mmn, Sabre, cum with me!"

It wasn't long before both the young vampire and platinum blonde felt warm liquid cover their hands simultaneously. They met lips again, both now aware of the chemistry between them.

_A/N: So there you go... honestly. I had went back and read what I had typed (because I blacked out when writing this) and, frankly, even I got turned on a little... *cough* awkward silence *cough*... heh anyway, another chapter may be coming up... but I don't know... this seems like it could stand up on its own pretty well... I may just leave this up to you. But until then, see ya later! R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beloved Vampire: Chapter II**_

Now we reach the time to a much older Tsunade, about twenty-nine to be exact. To this day she's kept a promise to meeting with Sabre in Matsuki Chapel every two weeks or so; whether for a little love making or just to talk and carry on like lovers do. Very seldom would the two go out and have fun in the village at night. That is when Tsunade could, uh, "convince" Sabre enough to go.

Even though Sabre didn't really age except for when she transformed with her "dark magic" to make her look older, it never bothered Tsunade in the slightest. Same as when Tsunade got older, Sabre never minded or really cared. But that's when a certain visit arrived that Tsunade made the biggest decision of her life:

"What?" Sabre, who now looked to be no more than a few years younger than the grown platinum blonde, said in complete disbelief.

"You heard me. I want to be a vampire just like you so that I can spend eternity with you." Tsunade said holding the naked woman close to her own bare body. "Please..."

"Tsuna-Chan you should know that if I were to bite thee, thou might not be able to go back to the life thou art currently living, ay?"

"Yes I know. But that doesn't matter if it holds me back from spending the rest of eternity... with you..." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes and proceeded to brush her lips against the adult vampire's.

"Tsun-..!" Sabre tried to speak but was cut off by soft, hot lips.

"Shhh... just bite me... My Mistress... make me eternally yours." Tsunade mumbled against her lover's lips.

Sabre, dazed by a sudden euphoria that the platinum blonde had induced, broke away and began trailing kisses down Tsunade's jaw line until finally she stopped at the neck. "Tsuna-Chan..?"

"Please..." Tsunade said with a seductive innocence.

Sabre opened her mouth and her fangs extended to twice the length. "Tsunade..." she breathed hotly using the platinum blonde's full name. The young vampire lingered over the kunoichi's neck in a wanting manner. Then she licked it with her long tongue. _Surely she jest... but why wouldst thou jest about something so serious..._ Sabre seemed to stop and Tsunade tensed a little. "I cannot allow myself to do this..."

Tsunade looked at her and smiled patiently, "Yes you can... just bite down and make me eternally yours..."

"B... but I-..." Sabre started.

"Don't you love me..?" Tsunade whispered as she slightly gripped the young adult vampire's waist tighter.

"I... I do but..."

"But... what?"

Sabre looked away from Tsunade for a second then she looked back up into the familiar hazel orbs. Her lips began to tremble as she tried to form the words, "I...love thee...too dearly to... to put you through my Hell..."

Tsunade's eyes widened after hearing this. "W... What?"

Sabre buried her face in the platinum blonde's neck and began sobbing like a small child, "Wherefore do you want to live forever when you know sooner or later that it will all be gone? You don't know what it's like to live this way, living in a world where you've seen the death of your loved ones and you _must_ live with that pain!"

Tsunade looked at Sabre and pursed her lips. "...You're wrong..."

Sabre looked up and sniffled a little bit.

"I do know how you feel... trust me... I know your pain..." Tsunade paused for a bit before continuing, "I never told you this but I had a little brother named Nawaki who was younger than me by four years. He was a really nice kid and I bet you guys would've been the best of friends if you could've met him..."

"W... Was..?"

"Yes... He was killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen; he had just turned twelve that day..." Tsunade drew in a deep breath as if trying to suppress hitches in her voice. She continued, "We were walking home after I had taken him out to eat at his favorite restaurant. He had had a good birthday; in fact he said it was the best birthday of his life." Tsunade smiled weakly and forced herself to continue, "Well we were about three blocks away from home when all of a sudden we heard the screech of a car careening around the corner. He and I turned around and before I knew it, I had been pushed out of the way by someone and I heard the car hit something... Nawaki..." Tsunade stopped again and swallowed hard. "I couldn't believe it... Nawaki had saved my life and instead his life was taken. The drunken idiot had gotten away and I was left lying over my little brother's limp, lifeless body that was ruined with nicks and bruises. He was bleeding out and there was no one around to help me save him... There was blood all over my clothes and I had brought his body home with me... I called the authorities and then my friend, Jiraiya, told him what had happened and he rushed right over... He stayed the night and comforted me while I mourned the loss of my only sibling... my best friend..."

Sabre finally understood why Tsunade was always hesitant in going home when she was sixteen and even now. Because who would want to come home to an empty dwelling that was once filled with happiness?

But no longer...

Even though she hadn't shed a single tear the whole time, Tsunade was drained just from telling the story. That's because she had relived it the whole time—playing the same scenes in her head over and over like it had happened yesterday.

"Tsunade... I-"

"Sabre... I know you can see my pain by just looking into my eyes," Tsunade interrupted, "but you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me... especially since my brother died... that's why I want this, no, _need_ this..." Tsunade's eyes still seemed lifeless but Sabre could tell that she was being truthful.

"Tsuna-Chan... if you would for me to bite you then I shall bite thee no hesitance this time, ay..?"

"Soka (I see)..."

Sabre opened her mouth again and her fangs elongated. She began to sink them into Tsunade's seemingly paper-thin skin.

Tsunade gasped because she was not used to Sabre's fangs being this long.

Sabre wrapped her arms around Tsunade reassuringly and exhaled hotly letting out all tension.

Tsunade could feel herself begin to change as her tension left her body. Her heart had stopped and she still felt warm to the touch. Then there were the fangs that hurt like hell when they were pushing through her gums, which started to bleed a little.

When Sabre was sure that Tsunade had finished the transformation, she took out her fangs and drew in a deep breath. Her fangs drew back to their normal length and she smiled with a truly satisfied look on her face. "Sugei (Amazing)..! Your blood was truly the sweetest nectar that hath touched this tongue in over five centuries..!" Sabre said with a small blush on her cheeks. Some of Tsunade's blood was now dripping down Sabre's chin which then dripped onto her perfect frame.

Tsunade looked down at Sabre's chin and felt herself salivating over the sight. "Do you think I could... taste it?"

Sabre looked at the platinum blonde and a slight sadistic-type grin parted her lips. "A vampire should know that they do not have to ask their mistress' permission."

Tsunade instantly began to lick away the blood adding in some sweet kisses on her lover's lips. It was so weird; the blood tasted so sweet on the young woman's tongue. Never in her life had she had something so enjoyable.

"Minion... thou art now officially a vampire..."

"But even so... I still crave your bite..." Tsunade said averting her eyes, embarrassed.

"Oh, come now, Tsuna-Chan," Sabre said with a small giggle, "all is well... it's fine to feel that..."

"I thought that wasn't normal for vampires, though." The platinum blonde said rather than asked.

Sabre smiled and kissed Tsunade sweetly, tasting the residue of sweet, red nectar. "We'll just say you're a... special case..." she said as she began to nip at the flesh of Tsunade's left breast almost touching the nipple.

"Sabre..." Tsunade said blushing.

"Shhh...it's fine... " Sabre coaxed.

Tsunade stopped the other vampire and muttered, "It's not that... I was just thinking that... maybe we could just go back to my place... maybe you could even move in... you know, with me..."

Sabre looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Tsunade... I... I ca-"

"Onegai (Please)..! Sabre... you can..." Tsunade said looking down as she started to cry kind of like Sabre did when they first met.

"... Hai (Yes)..."

"Huh..?"

"I said... ay... I would rather live with you then have to wait for thee two weeks when I could just wake up to thy fair vanity every day and spend time with you in the mourn, wait for thee to come home from work and even help you relax by biting thy neck... Let's face it, if thou came home in a dark humour I'd let you ravage this vessel until it was bruised all over and I was writhing from the pain... That's how much I love you... so much that it hurts, My Min-" Sabre stopped and tried to swallow a lump in her throat, "My Beloved Vampire..."

Tsunade's vision was blurred by tears of joy. She glomped onto Sabre and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you... Sabre-Kun..."

"And I, you... Tsunade-Chan..." Sabre whispered sweetly to the platinum blonde while she wiped the tears away gently with her thumb.

_A/N: Awww... Well there you go... I actually had fun writing this fan fiction, sad parts aside, because there's the fact that Tsunade and Seibri switch roles between uke and seme. Until then, adieu (Bye-bye)! PS: If you think this could go on to a third chapter just put it in a review and maybe I'll think about it *wink wink*_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beloved Vampire: Chapter III**_

Tsunade came home and sighed laying her purse and keys on the kitchen table, "What, a, night..." she mumbled.

Sabre popped her head out of Tsunade's, or rather, _their _bedroom, "Oh, hello, love!" she smiled.

"Hey.." Tsunade smiled back, but her face was obviously tired.

Sabre's face depicted worry, "Art thou-I mean- _Are you_ okay?" Sabre had been practicing her 'modern speech' she had been up about two hours ago.

Tsunade nodded and took off her green blazer, hanging it on the coat rack, "How are you, _Seibri_?" She smiled at her love's new Japanese name. The platinum blonde was wearing her bartender uniform which usually consisted of a black tank top with matching red camisole, blue jean Capri pants or shorts; red or black netting covered her legs in the colder seasons, and, finally, black three-inch heels that strapped at the sides on her ankles.

Sabre, now Seibri, grinned and giggled, "I'm alright. I've learnt to speak mostly modern and I also learnt to use the small oven on the counter!" She wrapped a towel around her a little tighter as she had just gotten out of the shower.

Tsunade chuckled and patted her head. "That's good, Sei-Chan! By the way, it's called a 'microwave oven'."

Seibri smiled and nodded, "Understood."

Tsunade smiled and kissed her forehead, "You should get dressed."

Seibri shook her head and kissed her slowly, hotly, "Not going to happen, love... I need you."

Tsunade was a bit surprised, but not much. It _had_ been at least two weeks since they had sex. Mostly it was Tsunade's shifts at the bar. They had her working until the sun came up which proved risky for her as a vampire. She kissed back and hugged her waist, "Alright... top or bottom?"

"Bottom..." Seibri answered.

Tsunade suspected that answer from her. She smirked attacking Seibri's neck with a bite. Her amber eyes darkened to blood red as she licked the bite wounds, "Mine."

"Yes, my beloved." Seibri ground her hips against Tsunade's with want.

Tsunade smirked and plucked the remote from the kitchen table, turning on some music. It was house or maybe techno; the kind that often played at her workplace.

Seibri blushed and hugged her neck kissing her sweetly, "A dance before sex?"

"If you don't mind cutting loose~" she purred as she licked her love's pointed ear.

"Not at all~" she purred back. She turned around so her ass grinded into the front of the platinum blonde.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and ground with Seibri to the music. She leaned down and licked her neck hungrily.

Seibri moaned softly and reached a hand behind her, touching the back of the platinum blonde's head. She then rolled her head to the opposite side so Tsunade had room to work.

~-:xxx:-~

Seibri moaned and arched a bit as Tsunade licked on her spot once more. "Baby, quit it, that... I-I'll-ah!-I'll cum if you lick there!" she screamed.

"Da~me! (No~pe!)" the platinum blonde teased. She sucked more just under her lover's clit, her spot. She moaned and that alone sent vibrations into her lover's clitoris.

Seibri gasped and moaned loudly as she came, arching harshly.

Tsunade blushed and cleaned her up slowly and carefully. When done, she kissed Seibri's entrance and giggled, "You're such a naughty girl Sei-Chan~"

Seibri blushed deeply and hid her face, "Atsukashi... (So embarrassing...)"

Tsunade chuckled lightly and lay on top of her lover, skin-on-skin, "What next, baby?"

Seibri hugged the younger vampire's neck. Eyes glowing red, she smirked, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Tsunade smiled and picked her lover up from the floor bridal style. She then made her way to their bedroom and laid Seibri down on their bed slowly. The moon was full and pale.

The light shown through the large windows and cast onto Seibri elegantly, making her skin a dazzling color.

Tsunade's eyes brightened and she blushed at the sight, "You look so beautiful in this light, Seibri."

The older vampire blushed and looked away timidly, "Not as beautiful as you..." She rubbed her legs together and blushed more.

Tsunade lay on top of her once more and kissed the raven hair's neck slowly and lovingly. Her hands then trailed her sides and came back up to grope and knead her lover's soft, full breasts.

Seibri moaned loudly and arched into Tsunade's touch, "Tsuna-Kun!"

Tsunade blushed at the sound of the fairly new suffix and kept kissing down to Seibri's collarbone. She blushed more, catching the scent of Seibri's body wash mixed with her sweat, "We should have shower sex sometime soon... I like the way you smell after a shower." She only smiled when she felt Seibri's legs rub together harder.

"Just..." Seibri rolled on top of the blonde and positioned her womanhood over that same blonde's face, "Shuttup and eat..."

Tsunade blushed and grinned, chuckling, as she grabbed onto her vampiric lover's hips to keep her steady. She leaned her head up some and licked Seibri's core over and over, being agonizingly slow, "Nn..." She felt her own legs start to rub together as she caught whiff of Seibri's desire.

Seibri blushed and reached behind, stroking Tsunade's clit slowly. She moaned out and softly screamed at the licks she felt on her folds and clit, "T-Tsuna-Chan~" Her fingers slipped past Tsunade's clit and into her folds teasingly. She bit her lip as she felt how wet and hot Tsunade was between the legs. Had she been like this since they started? Seibri wondered.

Tsunade moaned against her lover's entrance and started to swirl her tongue hungrily, loving the taste of Seibri's familiar juices. She bucked and rolled her hips as she felt fingers play with and tease her clit her creases, "M-Mn!"

Seibri moaned and arched as she rubbed on the blonde's burning entrance and soon pushed her index and middle fingers in. "F-Fuck, Tsuna-Chan~" Seibri pumped her fingers slowly but deeply inside her Tsunade, searching eagerly for her spot.

Tsunade only bucked and groaned louder, pushing her tongue inside Seibri eagerly and licking against her spot in return. She groped her lover's firm and ample ass teasingly as well, knowing that Seibri's weakness was her butt.

Seibri threw her head back in a yelp and bucked a bit harder, "N-Not there!" She pushed against her spot finally and rubbed on it, earning a loud moan from her lover. The older vampire added a third finger, pumping faster and even deeper.

The platinum blonde groaned louder and gripped Seibri's butt more, swirling her tongue around harder and faster. She could feel her lover's insides tighten around her tongue, making her smirk. She moaned however as she felt herself starting to tighten up as well, "Ahm..."

Seibri bit her lip, cutting her lower lip, as she bucked harder and pumped faster, "T-Tsuna-Chan!" She finally came, quivering all over.

~-:xxx:-~

Seibri sighed contently as she watched the blonde vampire sleep soundly. Her small smile grew each time she heard Tsunade snore softly. Her hand slid soundlessly over the silk sheets to where Tsunade's dormant hand was only to intertwine their fingers together, "My Beloved..."

Tsunade's fingers closed around Seibri's and her lips spread into a subconscious smile. The light of the moon played and danced across her pale and perfect skin just like it did with her Seibri's. "Mm... My Seibri..." she mumbled in her slumber.

The raven hair blushed and she giggled demurely. "Always and forever..."


End file.
